one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader vs Ganondorf
Vader vs Ganon is a fight by Theultimatelifeform. Description Which iconic, swordsman of evil will win? Pre-Fight Aboard the Super Star Destroyer '''Executor' Darth Vader was meditating inside of his meditation room as an Imperial Officer came in. ''Lord Vader. The officer began, I come to you with some..unfortunate news. Vader slowly spun his meditation chair around as his helmet came onto him. Report, Captain.. Vader ordered and the officer gulped. We have recovered the Triforce and have it stored in a bunker hidden inside of a fortress, but the fortress is being attacked by someone looking for that relic..he's tearing apart our forces, Lord Vader. The officer informed Vader, who just looked at him before he began to be choked, Urk! Vader raised his palm up as he choked the officer. Inform the remaining ground troops to defend that relic. Vader said as he released his force choke and got out of his chair, then began walking out of the room. W-what about you, Lord Vader? The officer asked as Vader kept walking. Leave the attacker to me once I arrive. Hyrule Vader's Imperial Shuttle landed on a pad as the back of it lowered and released Vader, who walked out of it and saw the carnage before him. Looking around, he narrowed his eyes inside of his helmet and noticed Ganondorf killing a Stormtrooper. Vader approached Ganondorf before force pushing him into a wall, then getting out his lightsaber. You will feel the wrath of the dark side. Vader vowed as he turned on his lightsaber, revealing a red blade, And bow before it's power. Ganondorf recovered and got out his sword. We shall see.. Ganondorf snarled as he raised his palm and charged a magic blast as Vader didn't move a muscle. Only the most evil will survive! BEGIN! Ganon fired his blast at Vader, who blocked it with his lightsaber, eventually sending it back at Ganon before force pulling Ganon into the blast, causing an explosion that caused a cloud of smoke. Ganon came out of the cloud of smoke and teleported behind Vader, then punched the Sith Lord repeatedly before doing a dark dive, sending Vader flying, though Vader managed to shoot kinetite, a variation of force lightining, at Ganon, but Ganon dodged it and teleported behind Vader, doing a foot dive that sent Vader crashing to the ground. Ganon landed, but was slashed repeatedly by Vader before Vader slammed him on the ground repeatedly with the force, then force pushed Ganon into the shuttle. 50! Ganon and Vader locked blades, Vader not saying a word while Ganon growled as they clashed with their blades twice, causing sparks to fly everywhere, only for Ganon to kick Vader and slash him repeatedly, but get slashed several times in return. Ganon flew up and fired several magic blasts at Vader, who blocked them with force barrier, then shot kinetite at Ganon, who managed to block it, but it caused a rush of electricity within his arms. Ganon landed on the ground as Vader used to force to boost his speed, rushing towards Ganon, only for Ganon to hit Vader in the face with a warlock punch, sending the Sith Lord flying, but Vader managed to land on his feet. Impressive... Vader complimented, Most impressive. 40! Vader used the force to rip off various pieces of the fortress walls and send them at Ganon, who used magic blasts to destroy them, only for Vader to pull Ganon into a force push, sending Ganon crashing into a large crate, which severely dented under the force of the push. As Ganon recovered, Vader used the force to raise up several more crates, then slamming them down on Ganon before using the force to rush to the crates, then caused a giant force explosion that Ganon barely managed to block, then Ganon used wizard's foot to send Vader off of his feet, then uppercut him into the air before teleporting up and doing another wizard's foot, sending both of them to the ground. 30! Ganon flew up and fired several magic blasts at Vader, causing several explosions as more and more blasts were fired, sending with a fully charged magic blast that caused a massive explosion that sent even Ganon back a bit. When the smoke cleared, Vader was standing there, helmet damaged and cape ripped up, grabbing the rest of his mask and ripping it off, revealing his burnt and scarred face. Vader used the force to freeze Ganon, then began crushing him with the force, causing Ganon to fire a magic blast in desperation, which Vader easily caught and threw back at Ganon, leading to Ganon falling to the ground. 20! Ganon started growling a lot as his body slowly started to transform from humanoid to giant animal, which Vader was unaffected by. An interesting trick, but a trick nontheless. Pitiful transformations will not help you. Vader said as he prepared himself for the oncoming battle. Ganon roared in fury as he charged towards the Sith, ramming into Vader and going through several walls of the fort, trying to kill the fallen jedi. Ganon stopped in his tracks when nearing a bunker, sending Vader into the bunker entrance. Vader managed to get up and use force healing to heal his wounds, then simply narrowed his eyes at Ganon. 10! As Ganon charged towards Vader, the Sith Lord quickly cut off one of Ganon's arms , then cut off his tusks. As Ganon detransformed and got out his sword, Vader quickly used the force to pull him into an impalement with a lightsaber. Vader walked backwards as Ganon just stood there, laughing. Sensing the fight wasn't over, Vader pulled out his lightsaber and cut Ganon's head off, leading to it rolling across the ground and bumping into Vader's foot. K.O!!!! As Vader looked around, he noticed everything but him and a few Stormtroopers were dead. Lord Vader! A trooper said, running up to Vader, We tried our best to halt his advance. He is dead now. Vader replied, Get back to the shuttle. I have something to see. The trooper nodded and all of the Stormtroopers went into the shuttle as Vader force pushed the entrance open, then walked inside as the screen faded to black. This melee's winner is... Vader had the triforce raised in front of his face with the force as Palpatine cackled next to him. DARTH VADER!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Abandoned One Minute Melees Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5